Silver Christmas Collaboration Fic
by shad0wcast
Summary: Will the spirit of Christmas and a snowstorm bring two torn hearts together in this wonderful night? And aside from snow, what is something else that glistens? TsuchiAmou. a shad0wcast and Iris petals collaboration.


**Silver**

**Pairings: **Tsuchiura Ryoutaro and Amou Nami

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy

**Authors: **shad0wcast and Iris_petals

**A/N: **Story idea is from Iris_petals and I just wrote it. We should have done it together but she has her exams to focus on. Hopefully, she'd like this.

A (late) Christmas fic for everyone!

**-Silver-**

"Fine."

"Fine! Suit yourself. It's not like it won't be Christmas if I spend it _alone._"

"Good. It seems we have the same thinking."

"Have _fun._"

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"Ara, Amou-san? What are you doing here? It's closing time for the offices. Did you forget something?"

"Oh, Kifune-kun. I'm uh…doing work."

"Work? On Christmas Eve?"

"…Is there a problem with that?"

"…I guess…none…but Tsuchiura-san…"

"Thank you. Have a merry Christmas as well, Kifune-kun. Just close the door when you leave."

"Okay. I-If you need anything…just give me a call. My apartment is just around the block."

"Sure."

"Merry…Christmas, Amou-san."

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"Eh? I thought you're spending Christmas there in Tokyo?"

"Well, my family matters best during Christmas, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it was just too sudden, Ryou."

"I was actually supposed to surprise you guys with my appearance but decided that it would be best if I let you know."

"Will Nami be with you?"

"I'll see you, Neesan."

_**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**_

_It's not like it won't be Christmas if I spend it _alone_._

_God, did I just tell him that?_

_Well…he deserved it. _

_Kind of._

_But…_

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"Merry Christmas, sir! Thank you for coming! Enjoy your holiday!"

"Thank you."

"Oh, sir, I almost forgot! You are invited to participate in the store's game!"

"Eh?"

"It's a mini raffle. Spin the wheel and the color of the ball that falls will determine your prize."

"Hmm…sounds fun. Okay."

"The prizes are: for the third prize, a basket of either blueberries, strawberries, or lychees; for second prize, a special wine and for the first prize, a gift certificate for your New Year's feast."

_Blue..berries…?_

_**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**_

"I'd like to repeat your order, ma'am: a regular serving of roasted ribs, one large serving of fries, a regular sized soda and a sundae cone."

"Yes."

"Uhm, because of the heavy snowfall that occurred a few hours ago, the delivery might be delayed for at least fifteen minutes."

"Okay. I understand."

"Thank you. Will there be anything else?"

"…Do you have blueberry and cheese cake?"

"Oh, we're out of stocks. If you are willing to wait, it will take about thirty more minutes."

"I see. No, thanks. I wont be taking any cake anymore."

"Very well then."

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"Congratulations, sir! You won the first prize!"

"T-Thank…you."

"Eh? What's the matter, sir? You don't look so happy…"

"Ah, nothing! I'm glad I won."

"Here is your gift certificate. You can use this until the first week of January next year."

"Thank you…"

"Thank you for patronizing our products! Please come again!"

"Uhm…miss?"

"C-Can I exchange my prize?"

"Eh?"

"Can I have the blueberry basket instead?"

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"I'm fine, Kahoko."

"Oh you dare fool me, Nami! Your voice betrays you, you know."

"Silly…"

"No, you're the one who's silly. It's Christmas and yet you two are fighting?"

"It was his fault."

"So?"

"So...so what?"

"It's Christmas time, Nami! Can't you just overlook what he did and forgive him? Quit being a kid."

"…He should apologize first."

"Here we go again. I know you both love each other but that pride you two got is keeping you from…completely settling down. Why don't you just…forget about what he did? I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. He loves you."

"He should have—"

"No more pointing the finger, Nami. If you love that person, you'll be willing to overlook his faults."

"So now I'm the bad guy…"

"No, it's not like that! I mean…just forgive him. I assure you, you wont regret it. If he…doesn't accept your apology, whether it was your fault or not, in the first place, then it's his loss."

"Kahoko…"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"Where are you now?"

"I'm trapped here in the streets. The snow's too thick, my car can't move."

"Oh dear, that's terrible. Will you still be able to make it tonight?"

"I'm not just very sure, Neesan…"

"There's still..next year so, just make sure you're safe there."

"I'll still try, Neesan."

"Just go home and spend the night with Nami."

"…Right. I'll call you later."

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"…And due to the heavy snow fall, major roads by now are covered by at least two feet thick of snow. Cars of all sorts are getting a hard time getting across."

"Huh…? That's…"

"Here at this intersection by the train station, we could see several cars in the middle of the road."

"Ryoutarou's car! What in the world is he doing? Why is he outside?"

"Vans, even trucks are stuck as well. From our aerial view, it looks like these vehicles are dots on a white paper. The traffic bureau says that they cannot help the vehicles immediately but choppers are already dispatched to carry out the trapped people."

"Oh dear Lord…"

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"Here's your order, ma'am!"

"Thanks."

"Here's the receipt. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well..actually…"

"N-Nami?"

"Hurry and open up the door. It's freezing out here."

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"I should be asking you the same. At least my office is just around the corner. But you—"

"Okay, okay. I get it. By the way, how did you know about me being stuck here?"

"I saw your car on the TV report. Luckily, the food delivery man came shortly and I asked him if I could be dropped off here."

"Oh, so that was what the helicopters were."

"…Sorry, Ryou."

"No, I should be the one saying that. I hurt you."

"Are you hungry? Here, I brought you something."

"Oh, thanks. Let's eat it inside the car. The heater's already on."

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"It's not much but…"

"It's okay. What's important is that we're together. Tonight."

"Yes, tonight."

"Oh, I have here a basket of blueberries. You like them, don't you? I won them from a mini lottery at the store."

"Thanks! I really want them a lot!"

**=.=.=.Silver.=.=.=**

"It's already twelve midnight."

"Merry Christmas, Ryou."

"Merry Christmas, Nami."

"The gift…uhm…"

"Wait,"

"Huh? W-What are you doing? Why are you taking me outside?"

"Nami,"

"R-Ryou! Why are you kneeling? It's cold!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh…?"

"Amou Nami,"

"Is that…"

"I, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro…"

"Are you..p-pro-proposing?"

"Ask your hand in marriage."

.

.

.

.

.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
